


Dawn

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Everyone is fine, Gen, Injury, Magic, Not Like That, Self-Inflicted Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: A quick character study with my OC Astra.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr (whumplr): https://whump-for-the-whumpscord.tumblr.com/post/182290270605/astra-slams-a-flattened-palm-into-the-floor-in

Astra slams a flattened palm into the floor in frustration. “Is there _nothing_ I can do? Any of us?“

“You said you had magic - can you heal?“

Her face goes stony and she shakes her head. “The short answer? No.“

“Longer answer?“ the gargoyle says, sidling closer, crouching and pressing a gentle hand to their fellow’s face.

“It would be on par with removing a splinter with a chainsaw.“

A wince, a sigh. “Then no. The only thing that would heal this is dawn, and that’s hours off.“

Astra doesn’t need years of (admittedly idle) medical study to tell that they don’t have hours.

She sighs and kneels and, at the healthy gargoyle’s nod, gently takes the wounded one’s head into her lap. She bites her lip, eyes going distant.

“....you said the dawn. Do you mean daylight, solar light could....?“

“Yes, but it’s not like-“ the mage holds up a hand and they quiet, expression bordering on curious.

“I can do sunlight, I think.“

The first time Astra cast a basic, neophyte Light spell, everyone in the room had had a sunburn for two days after.

“....should I leave the room? I don’t want us defenseless if it works,” they clarify when she glances at them. She nods. “Alright, call when you’re done, I guess? And,“ they can’t help but look at the waning face of their friend, grief etching their features for a moment, “hurry. Please.“

Their tail is barely out of sight, door halfway closed, and Astra intones, “ _Elucido._ “

\---

“....I think it’s done.“

The gargoyle tenses and pokes their head in the door.

Their fellow is indeed stone, still resting on the human’s lap and that’s gonna be fun to figure out. The human’s head swings up when they slip into the room and something instantly catches their attention.

“It looks like it worked,“ they hazard, kneeling. It is _surreal_ to see another gargoyle fully stone while moving themself, but their friend seems healthy by any rubric. And: “Are _you_ okay?“

The human blinks, eyes not focusing, and yeah- “Did you _blind yourself?_ “

A faint frown. “It’s a side effect of the spell. It breaks when I look away.“

They sit down with a thud, tail crimping under them and barely noticing it. “You- you knew that would happen and you did it anyways?“

She looks confused. “Of course.“

“Why...“ their friend is still and peaceful in stone sleep, “why would you do that for a stranger? Hurt yourself like that?“

The frown etches deeper, almost indignant. “I’m not going to let someone _die_ just because it would be more _convenient!_ “

A beat. They let out a tense breath, shoulders slumping in relief and, honestly, some shock, and they place a careful hand on the human’s shoulder. “ **Thank you**.“ They swallow against a lump in their throat. “I don’t know if- if this is something I can repay in a single action. _Thank you._ “

**Author's Note:**

> Astra is a fairly new OC whom I'm quite enjoying.
> 
> Her father, Orion, is from a family of powerful mages (he's also a magical healer). Her mother, Sarah, is an acclaimed surgeon.
> 
> Astra would love to heal like her father, but has so much power that... yeah. Not pretty.


End file.
